


Next Door Neighbor

by escapethroughreading



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Reid x OC - Freeform, Whump, spencer reid x ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapethroughreading/pseuds/escapethroughreading
Summary: Spencer Reid gets a new neighbor. As they get to know each other, a relationship starts to bloom. But when Stephanie is in danger, can Spencer keep her safe? (
Relationships: Spencer Reid x ofc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

BOXES

SPENCER’S POV:

I’m exhausted. I’ve been working nonstop for a week, I’ve barely slept. I was about to fall asleep while driving home. It’s only eight, but I’m ready for bed. I can’t wait to get to my apartment and sleep in my own house. I climb the stairs, my legs aching. When I reach the top, I see a stack of boxes with feet underneath. I blink a few times, making sure I’m not imagining things. I walk over to the stack of boxes and I hear a female voice mumbling various curses. “Stupid door’s jammed.” she groans. “Um. Hi. Would you like some help?” I ask. The boxes shift a bit. I still can’t see who’s behind them. “That would be wonderful! I can’t seem to get the door open.” she tells me. The boxes move back a bit, giving me room to get to the door. I give it a good shove with my shoulder and the door swings open. 

I hold the door to let the woman through. Once she’s inside, I hear a shouted “Thank you!” I’m about to leave when someone comes running over to the door. The mystery box lady is in fact a young woman. She’s short, maybe 5’4. Her brown hair is tied back in a braid that reaches just below her shoulders, hair flying out everywhere. She’s wearing a bright yellow sweater and a pair of worn jeans. She looks at me with beautiful bright green eyes, her lips pulled into a smile. “Hi. I’m Stephanie, Stephanie Healy. If you didn’t guess from the numerous boxes, I’m moving in.” Her voice is light, almost like honey. I know that doesn’t make any sense, but it describes it perfectly.

She sticks out a hand for me to shake and I grab it. “I’m Spencer Reid. I live next door.” Her smile grows even wider at this. “I’ll try not to be too loud, then. Thanks so much for your help, I didn’t know how I was going to get inside.” I shrug my shoulders. “No problem. If you need anything, let me know.” I send her a quick smile. She wishes me goodnight and her door closes. I walk into my apartment and don’t even bother changing. I’m too tired for that.

I want so badly to sleep, but my mind won’t stop thinking about Stephanie. I don’t know why. Stephanie, a female name that comes from the Greek name Στέφανος (Stephanos) meaning "crown". Healy, derived from the word "sealadach," which means "ingenious." I didn’t know I was getting a new neighbor, but she seems nice.

STEPHANIE’S POV:

I hate moving. Usually, I would have friends that could help me out but I’m moving to a different state. I had to unload all my boxes, carry them up the stairs all on my own, and now I have to unpack. I managed to hire someone to bring up my major furniture, so I have a bed, couch, and coffee table. The apartment feels and looks empty, no personality anywhere. I dig through my boxes to find a pair of PJs. I slip them on and go to the bathroom where I brush my teeth and hair. I then head to bed, laying down. I have trouble falling asleep.

I didn’t want to move. I liked life in Ohio. But then I got that job offer to work as an editor at a big publishing company here, a big step from my old job, writing part time for a small newspaper. The best part of being an editor is that I get to read books before they come out. I love books. Half the boxes I have are full of books, which might explain why they were so heavy. I wasn’t sure how to get inside since the door jammed and my hands were full. Then Spencer came along, helping me get inside my apartment.

He’s cute. He has this shaggy brown hair and inquisitive eyes. He’s tall and lanky, the opposite of me. He seems sweet. He helped me without hesitation. I’ll have to do something to thank him for helping me out.


	2. Chapter 2

GETTING TO KNOW YOU

SPENCER’S POV:

I’m so grateful that Hotch gave us a day off. I woke up late, around noon, feeling rested and refreshed. I can’t wait to spend the day relaxing. I change out of my clothes from yesterday and put on a white button down and my beige jeans, my typical outfit. I brush my teeth and hair, then I go to see what I have in the fridge for breakfast. Unfortunately, all I have to eat is a jug of expired milk, a moldy apple, and some stale bread. Not great. I’ll have to run to the store later. I’m puzzling over what to do for breakfast when I hear a knock on the door.

I open it to see Stephanie, dressed in a pink top and jeans, holding a plate of muffins. “Morning, Spencer. I just wanted to thank you for helping out last night, so I made you some muffins.” She hands them to me and I give her a smile. They smell heavenly. I realize I’m being rude by just standing there, so I invite her in. “Do you want some coffee or anything?” I ask. I feel flustered, walking around picking up things around the apartment, trying to make it look neater. I don’t know why I’m so nervous all of a sudden. She’s just a new neighbor.

“That would be great.” She says. I run to the kitchen and make two cups of coffee. I bring them out to the little dining room table I have and place them next to the muffins. I grab the sugar and pour a ton of it into my coffee, the way I usually do. I expect Stephanie to be grossed out like everyone else, but she just giggles a bit. “I see we both hate bitter coffee.” she says, pouring the same amount of sugar into her cup. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who puts in as much sugar as I do.” I joke. I feel my stomach rumble and my eyes land on the muffins.

I grab a muffin and take a bite. The muffin is amazing, one of the best I’ve ever tasted. “These are so good!” I exclaim. “Thanks. I’m glad you like them.” Stephanie says, taking a sip of her coffee. “So, where’d you move from?” I ask, trying to make small talk. “I just moved from Ohio. I got a job as an editor.” she tells me. “That’s cool. I work at the BAU, the behavioral analysis unit, a branch of the FBI.” I reply. Her eyes go wide. “Like you work for  _ the _ FBI? That’s awesome!” she’s so excited by this. 

“So, tell me about yourself.” Stephanie says, leaning her head on her hand. “Uh, I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute and I have an eidetic memory.” I tell her. Her eyes widen at this. “So you’re a super genius?” she asks. “I guess you could say that.” I say, reaching up to run a nervous hand through my hair. “What about you?” I ask. “Well, I love books and writing, I grew up in Ohio, I love baking, and my favorite show is Dr. Who.” She tells me. “I love Dr. Who too! Who’s your favorite doctor?” I question. “David Tennant, by far.” She says. “He’s totally the best doctor. No doubt about it,” I reply. We chat for a while longer, talking over this and that. Stephanie is really pretty. I find myself watching her as she talks, her eyes alight with joy. 

“So did you move here with your boyfriend?” I ask. After I say it, I realize how awkward that sounded. I internally cringe. Nice move, Spencer. However, Stephanie seems unfazed. “Nah, I moved here on my own.” The fact that she moved here from Ohio on her own is impressive. “I had to move everything here myself. I have to do the unpacking myself too.” she frowns at this. I hesitate a moment. I don’t want to sound weird, but she could use the help. “I could help you unpack if you want.” I tell her. “I couldn’t ask you to do that, but thank you.” she says. “I have nothing else to do today, and I wouldn’t mind getting to know my new neighbor better.” Stephanie blushes at this. “I mean, if you really want to, I wouldn’t mind the help.” she mumbles. “Let’s get to work then.” I say, smiling. I can’t wait to get to know her better.


	3. Chapter 3

UNPACKING

STEPHANIE’S POV:

I have to be honest. I’m super relieved that Spencer offered to help me out, I was dreading having to unpack by myself. It would have taken forever. I don’t have a ton of stuff, but with one person unpacking it would have taken at least two weeks. Maybe if I had friends who lived here I could get help, but I haven’t had time to get to know anyone besides Spencer. It was pure luck I met him last night. 

I unlock the door to my apartment and let Spencer in. There are boxes everywhere. “I would have cleaned up, but y’know…” I sigh, embarrassed. Spencer just smiles at me. “Where do we start?” He asks. I point to a random stack of boxes and get some scissors out. We cut open the boxes and look to see what's inside. The first box is all my kitchenware. The second box is some toiletries and whatnot. The third box is some of my paintings and posters. The fourth box is one of my many boxes of books.

We get to work, chatting along the way. He helps me reach the higher shelves to put my books up, helps tape up my posters, and puts some nails in the walls for my art. He takes a look at all my posters, a mixture of band posters, Dr. Who posters, and some inspirational posters. He points to my favorite Dr. Who poster, saying “Isn’t that a limited edition one?” I nod my head. “I was lucky, I snagged it from a comic con I went to.” 

As we unpack more boxes, we chat about work and life. He tells me all about his team, and they all seem very nice. I ask about his cases and he tells me about a few, sparing me the especially gory details. We joke around and talk about different movies and TV shows. He asks me about some of the books I own, and when he gets to my favorite book, I go on a full on rant about it.

“It’s the best book ever. The main character has a ton of depth, and though it does have romantic undertones, the main theme is of family and self discovery. There are a lot of references in there which are hard to catch, but when you see them, the book gets even better. I’ve re-read it almost twenty times and I’m still discovering new things about it.” I stop once I realize I’m rambling. I blush a bit. “Sorry, I know I talk a lot. I just get excited sometimes.” 

“Me too. I share a lot of facts and statistics and sometimes people dislike it. Plus, I don’t mind you talking about it. I like hearing you talk.” Spencer tells me. My smile grows. I feel like I can really be myself around Spencer. Neither of us are what society considers ‘normal’. We’re both nerds, and I find that nerds tend to get along well together. 

By the time we finish unpacking my apartment, it’s late, almost nine. My apartment finally feels homey, more like me. I have color everywhere, posters, art, photos, books, souvenirs. Some people might think my house is chaotic. It is, but it’s organized chaos. “Spencer, thanks so much for this. Seriously, I could never have done this without you.” Spencer just shrugs. “No problem. I had fun hanging out with you. So, are you going to have a housewarming party or anything?” He asks. I bite my lip. “I have to be honest…. You’re kind of the only friend I have here.” 

Spencer’s eyes widen at this. “Really? There’s no way you have no friends here. I mean, we met yesterday and we’re already friends.” I brush some loose hair behind my ear, a light tint on my cheeks. “Thanks. Can I interest you in some dinner, as a thank you?” I ask. Spencer nods, telling me about a good place to order in from. I call over the phone and pay for it when it’s delivered. 

We eat in front of the TV while watching episodes of Dr. Who. I feel so at ease around him, even though I’ve only known him for 48 hours. He’s just so kind. There’s something about him, something reassuring. He’s also really cute, so that’s a plus.


	4. Chapter 4

GET YOUR MIND OFF IT

SPENCER’S POV:

It’s been a week since I first met Stephanie. I was gone for two days due to a case, but I got back a couple hours ago. I’m excited to see Stephanie again, I missed her brightness. I could really use her positive energy after this case. I took the time to shower and rest, but now I’m standing outside her door trying to get the courage to knock. I take a deep breath, then I rap my hand against the wood. The door swings open and I see Stephanie.

“Spencer! You’re back!” Stephanie shouts. She holds the door for me to come in and I walk into the living room. “How was the case?” She asks. I run a hand through my hair. “Not great. The victim was killed before we got there.” I sigh. Stephanie’s face falls. “Oh, Spence, I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” She questions. I sit on the couch and she sits next to me.

“It just sucks. If I had figured it all out sooner, we would have caught him. I’m the reason he got away.” I mumble. “Don’t you dare blame yourself. You couldn’t have done anything. You did all you could, and that’s what matters.” She comforts me. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be unloading all this on you.” I groan. “You are my friend and friends listen to each other.” she reassures me, putting an arm on my shoulder. 

I may only have known this girl for a week, but it feels like I’ve known her for years. We’ve spent hours together, chatting, reading, whatever. Her presence relaxes me, she’s happy listening to me ramble off facts, happy to sit in silence and read, happy to have long conversations until the sun is rising. As weird as it is, we just fit. I feel peaceful around her. Usually around beautiful girls like her, my IQ goes down to 60 and I’m a bumbling mess. But with her, it just feels so effortless, so right. 

“I know what will cheer you up. I’ll make you some homemade soup for dinner and we’ll watch a movie to get your mind off of the case.” She says, standing up. “You can make soup? Is there anything you can’t do?” I chuckle. “I can’t reach the top shelf, I can’t run for more than a mile, and I can’t stand in the shallow end of the pool.” She shouts from the kitchen. I laugh. 

I walk into the kitchen and see her pulling out ingredients, pouring them into a pot. Her nose is scrunched as she focuses, her tongue peeking out from between her lips. I find myself admiring her. She’s a beautiful girl inside and out. That’s when it finally hits me. I may be a genius, but I’m as confused as can be when it comes to romance. But now it all makes sense, the butterflies, the way I smile whenever I think about her, the fuzzy feeling in my chest. I think I might maybe have a tiny little crush on Stephanie. 

“Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to help me?” Stephanie jokes, hand on her hip. I walk over and she hands me some vegetables to cut. “Did you know that celery was first mentioned in English in 1664 by the diarist John Evelyn, who spelt it s-e-l-l-e-r-y? Also, April is National Fresh Celery Month. Celery can also reach the height of 3.3 feet. Celery was initially used as medicine in treatment of toothache, insomnia, hypertension, anxiety, arthritis, rheumatism and to purify the blood.” I say. 

Stephanie looks at me with amazement. “I can’t believe you know all that off the top of your head. That’s amazing. What about tomatoes?” she asks. “Tomatoes are the state vegetable of New Jersey. They are the official state fruit of Ohio and tomato juice is the official beverage of Ohio. There are more than 7500 tomato varieties grown around the world.” I explain. We continue like this, her holding up some sort of food item and me listing off some facts about it. 

By the time the soup is done, I’ve told her all about celery, tomatoes, noodles, carrots, potatoes, and chicken. The soup is simmering in the pot and it smells delicious. Stephanie spoons it into bowls and hands one to me. We head out to the living room and sit down on the couch. Stephanie clicks on the TV, skipping through channels to find something good.

We finally land on an old sci-fi movie about aliens. It’s cheesy, but that's part of the fun. The soup is the best soup I have ever tasted and I eat two bowls of it. I feel happy and relaxed, all thoughts from the case gone. I turn to Stephanie. “Thank you for tonight. I really appreciate it.” I tell her. “You helped me move in, this is the least I can do.” She says. Suddenly, she jumps, instinctively curling into me when a scary moment comes on in the movie. Her arms are wrapped around my arm, her head resting on my chest.

“That was terrifying.” She mutters. She pulls away from me and I find myself missing the feeling of her next to me. But then she leans her head against my shoulder. I look over and see her looking at the TV, calm and content. I feel a giant smile on my face.

When the movie ends, I help her clean up. It’s late but I don’t mind. Before I leave, I have to ask her something. I muster up the courage, nerves getting the best of me. “Stephanie, my team and I are going out for drinks tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to come you can say no but if you want I would like you there?” I rush out. I can tell my face is bright red. “I would love to, Spencer. Here, let me give you my number.” she says. I breathe a sigh of relief. I hand her my phone and she types it in, handing it back to me. We say our goodbyes and I head back to my apartment. I can’t believe I just asked her to go out for drinks with me and the team. I thought she was going to say no, but I’m so glad she said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

WE WANNA KNOW

SPENCER’S POV:

I’m trying to focus on paperwork, but I keep getting distracted by Stephanie’s texts. We’ve been texting on and off all day. My phone buzzes as I get another text from her.

STEPHANIE: I need your height I can’t reach the cookbook on the top shelf

SPENCER: I would give you some of my height but that's scientifically impossible. Unless you surgically attached my legs to yours

STEPHANIE: As awesome as that would be, I’m gonna pass :p

SPENCER: Smart choice, but if you change your mind you know where to find me

STEPHANIE: I climbed onto the counter and got the book down, I no longer need your height

SPENCER: Careful, if you fall you could get injured

STEPHANIE: Meh, I’d probably just get a bruise or a sprain

SPENCER: You could fall at the right angle to break bones and/or your neck, you could also land on your head and get a concussion or traumatic brain injury

STEPHANIE: I am now scared of heights

SPENCER: Oops

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and I look up from my phone. Morgan is standing there with a smirk on his face. “Who ya texting, pretty boy?” I put my phone face down picking up another piece of paperwork. “No one, why?” I answer quickly. “You were smiling at your phone for a good ten minutes. And not a small smile, you had a big goofy I’m-In-Love smile.” Morgan tells me. I roll my eyes. “I’m not in love with anyone, I was just texting my friend.”

“You have friends? Since when?” Emily calls from across the room. “Very clever.” JJ says, shooting Emily a friendly glare. “She’s just my next door neighbor, okay?” I say exasperatedly. Morgan raises an eyebrow. “Is that the same neighbor who you invited for drinks tonight?” I nod my head yes. JJ and Emily perk up at this. They get up and come over to me, surrounding me on all sides to make sure I can’t escape. “So, who is this ‘friend’ exactly?” Emily asks. “She’s just a friend I met, she moved in next door a week ago and we got to know each other.” I explain. 

Garcia chooses this opportune moment to walk in. She sees them all huddled around me and comes over. “What’s with the gathering?” she questions. Before I can speak, JJ interrupts and says “Spence has a ‘friend’ who he’s been texting with all day.” She puts extra emphasis on the word ‘friend’. “Ooh, who’s the lucky lady? Have you two planned a wedding date yet?” Garcia asks, smiling wide.

“Her name is Stephanie and we’re just friends. Really, that’s all we are.” I tell them. I don’t mention that I wish we were more than friends. Stephanie would never like me like that, I’m sure of it. “Sure, pretty boy, sure.” Morgan says, walking back to his desk. “I need a last name. I have to make sure she’s good enough for our Spencer.” Garcia explains. “Nope. I purposely avoided giving you a last name. You are not internet stalking Stephanie.” Garcia frowns at this. “It’s not internet stalking, it’s more like… internet researching with a few illegal hacks.” 

“I’m still not giving you her last name.”


	6. Chapter 6

DRINKS

STEPHANIE’S POV:

I’m a little nervous to meet Spencer’s team. He said they were all super nice, but I’m still worried. I want to make a good impression. I’ve decided on a nice yellow dress for tonight. It goes just below my knees, it’s kind of like a summer dress. I look and feel good in this. I tie my hair back in the typical braid and put on some yellow flats to go with my dress. I choose not to wear makeup. I don’t like wearing it, I prefer staying more ‘natural’. More than anything, makeup is crazy expensive and I don’t really have the money to splurge on it. 

I grab my purse and head out the door. I hail a taxi and make my way to the bar. Spencer is already there with his team, they went straight to the bar from work. They usually work late, so it’s already almost ten. When I arrive, the bar is bustling. I can hear the music from the street, a loud thumping in my ears. I weave through people and finally make my way inside. I look around for Spencer, but he finds me first. He waves to me and I walk over to the table. I slide in next to him, giving a small wave to the rest of the people at the table.

“Who's this pretty lady?” one of the men asks me, an older italian-looking man. “Everyone, this is my new neighbor, Stephanie Healy. Stephanie, this is David Rossi, Aron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, JJ, and Emily Prentiss.” They all say their hellos, reaching out their hands for me to shake. “I love your dress!” Penelope says. I notice she’s full of color. I like her already. 

“So, where’d you move from?” JJ asks. “Ohio, I got a better job as an editor for a publishing company here.” I reply. “Oh, the Quill Publishing Company?” Rossi questions. I nod my head yes. “They were the publishing company that did my book!” Rossi explains. We chat for a few minutes about his book and writing. He seems very friendly. A waiter comes by and we make our orders, the drinks coming soon after. I sip my drink while I talk with the team. Spencer was right, everyone is super kind. 

We talk for an hour or two before Morgan decides he wants to dance. He drags Emily, Garcia, and JJ with him. I see Morgan immediately get mobbed by a bunch of girls. “Spencer, let’s go dance.” I say. Spencer looks at me in surprise. “What?” He questions. “You heard me. Let’s dance!” I grab his hand and drag him out of the booth. And over to Morgan. “I should warn you, I have two left feet.” Spencer mumbles. “Don’t worry about it, I can’t dance either.” I reassure him. I start to move to the music, just swaying back and forth. 

Spencer hesitates but he starts to join me. He’s right, he is truly a terrible dancer, but we’re having fun and that’s all that matters. He grabs my hand and twirls me around, laughing the whole time. Spencer seems so genuinely happy, and it is the most wonderful thing. When he smiles, the whole room lights up, I swear. 

I could tell that Spencer was hesitant to dance at first, but once we started dancing together, he started to enjoy it. His eyes meet mine, bright and joyful. His hair is all over the place, but I bet mine is too. He looks perfect right now, perfect as can be.

SPENCER’S POV:

When Stephanie dances, she gets lost in the music. Her eyes close, her lips curve into a soft smile. Her yellow dress swishes around her, the yellow bright and eye catching. The color yellow fits her, welcoming and happy. She’s beautiful, truly beautiful. We dance for a while longer before we return to the table. Stephanie offers to call us a taxi so we could drive back together, so she says her goodbyes and goes outside. 

“So, just friends, huh?” Morgan says, coming up behind me. I look at him. “She’s not interested in me, really. There’s nothing going on between us.” I tell him. “Did you see her smiling at you? She could have danced with any of the guys around her, but she danced with you. The way she looks at you and the way you look at her, you both like each other.” Morgan explains. I shake my head.

“There’s no way she likes me like that.” I say. Morgan rolls his eyes. “You may be a genius but sometimes you are really stupid.” Morgan chuckles, walking back to the table. I say goodbye to everyone and head outside. Stephanie is waiting on the curb next to a taxi. We climb in and start the drive home.

“Thank you for inviting me tonight.” Stephanie tells me. “Of course. Everyone really liked you, I could tell.” I explain. She blushes a bit. We make small talk the rest of the ride. When we get back to the apartment building, I walk her to her door. She’s about to head inside, but she stops. “Spencer, would you maybe want to get drinks together? Just the two of us?” Stephanie asks. My eyes go wide. Is she asking me out? Stephanie must take my silence as a no because her face falls a bit. “If you don’t I totally get it-” she starts, but I interrupt. “I would love to.” She smiles at this, a big, bright smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Spencer.” She says softly, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. She heads inside and I’m left standing in the hall, my face red, my mind still trying to process what just happened. 


	7. Chapter 7

FIRST DATE

STEPHANIE’S POV:

Today’s the day. My date with Spencer. So far, I’ve tried on six different outfits. It shouldn’t be this hard, we hang out all the time. I hold up a pair of jeans and shake my head, too casual. I hold up a yellow blouse. Too fancy. I look through my closet again. I settle on a yellow jumpsuit, one that’s not too dressy and not too casual. It’s perfect.

I put on my yellow flats and tie my hair in a braid. I grab my purse and head out the door. We’re meeting at a small cafe that Spencer likes, one that has a small bookstore attached. It sounds like the perfect place for a first date. I walk out to the street and hail a taxi. When I arrive, I grab a seat and wait for Spencer to arrive. He had to do some work before our date, so we agreed we’d meet here at noon.

While I wait, I look around the cafe. There’s a few small wooden tables, each with a mason jar of flowers on it. A little coffee bar sits against one of the walls, a display of sandwiches and pastries protected by glass. Large wooden bookshelves cover the rest of the walls, books stacked haphazardly on each shelf. I can see why Spencer loves this place.

I look towards the door and see Spencer walk in, his bag across his chest. He’s wearing his purple button down and nice pants, but he has on his worn converse and what appear to be crocodile socks. I wave to him and he walks over, sitting down across from me. “Hey. Sorry I’m late.” Spencer apologizes. “No worries. I love this place.” I tell him. He smiles. “Me too.”

We order some coffee, both pouring obscene amounts of sugar in. We chat as we drink. We talk for hours, and it’s effortless. The nerves disappear. I could talk to Spencer for hours. When we finish our coffees, we decide to go browse the books. We walk between shelves, sharing books we’ve read or want to read. We read excerpts from terrible romance novels, read quotes aloud to each other. It’s the best date I’ve ever been on.

SPENCER’S POV:

Everytime Stephanie speaks, every time she smiles at me, I fall for her even harder. She’s beautiful, inside and out. She makes me laugh with her jokes, makes me grin with her stories. Usually on dates, I’m a nervous mess. But when I’m with her, I feel safe. I can be completely and truly myself, and I know she won’t judge me. I can’t wait to ask her out again.


	8. Chapter 8

HE WHAT?!

SPENCER’S POV:

I have now been on sixteen dates with Stephanie. We have known each other for four months, twelve days, ten hours, thirty-four minutes, and twenty-two seconds. And I have to admit, I am absolutely smitten. It was clear on the first date that we were perfect for eachother. It wasn’t awkward like other dates I’ve been on. We talked for hours, laughing at jokes, sharing interests and hobbies. It felt right, like it was meant to be. I haven’t told the team we’re dating yet, since they’ll make a big deal out of it. Plus, we share everything, so I want a bit of privacy.

The team really likes Stephanie though. She’s gone out for drinks with us a few other times and she sometimes stops by the office with cookies and other goodies. Penelope and Stephanie have been getting along great, texting all the time. JJ, Emily, and Garcia have even been inviting her to their girl nights. She fits in perfectly with the team.

I’m trying to focus on a case file when I hear someone come in. The team looks up to see a very smiley Stephanie dressed in a bright orange shirt and her normal denim jeans. They all greet her, standing up. “Hi guys. I’m just stopping by with some lunch. I went to that thai place you all like.” She says, dropping meals on their desks as she walks by. They thank her and dig in. “Reid, how did you end up with such a nice neighbor?” Morgan asks, talking through a mouthful of food. “I don’t know. Luck, I guess.” I reply, smiling at Stephanie. She comes and sits on the edge of my desk, looking at the file I’m working on. 

“I brought you your favorite.” She says, handing me the to-go container of food. The smell makes my stomach rumble. I put the case file to the side and start to eat the food, which is as delicious as ever. “So, how’s work?” Hotch asks her. She just shrugs. “Slow. How was the case last week? Spencer told me all about it. It sounds insane.” The team chimes in to tell her all about the case. Then Emily gets to the part where I almost got shot. “The bullet just missed him!” she finishes.

“He almost got shot?” Stephanie shouts, turning to face me. “You didn’t tell me you almost got shot, Spencer!” I was hoping she wouldn’t find out. “I didn’t want to worry you. I’m fine, it wasn’t a big deal.” I tell her. “Not a big deal? You could have died!” She yells. “That’s part of the job, Steph.” I remind her, smiling. She rolls her eyes. “I’m going to wrap you in bubble wrap one of these days, make sure you can’t get hurt.” She jokes. The team laughs at this. “I’m glad you’re okay, Spence.” she whispers to me. “Me too.” I whisper back. 

“I should probably get going, let you guys get back to your work.” Stephanie says. “Remember, it’s movie night tonight. I’m making pasta.” she tells me. “Sounds good. See you tonight, hun.” As soon as the word ‘hun’ leaves my mouth, I know I’ve massively messed up. “Hold up. Hun?” Emily says, a smirk on her face. Stephanie turns to look at me, biting her lip. “Hah! Rossi, you owe me twenty bucks! I told you they were dating!” Morgan yells out. “You made a bet on us?” Stephanie asks, chuckling. “Yup. It was pretty obvious you two had something going on.” Rossi explains.

“How did you guys know? We were so careful about it!” Stephanie questions. “We’re profilers. We used the art of profiling to figure it out.” Emily answers. “No, actually, we saw you kiss him goodbye when you were leaving. We saw it through the window.” Garcia explains. “We just wanted to see when you would tell us.” Hotch says, smiling slightly. “Well, guess the cats out of the bag then.” I sigh. “So. Tell me. How long have you two been a thing?” Morgan asks. “Three months, two days, twelve hours, sixteen minutes, and forty-seven seconds.” I tell him. 

“You two are seriously the cutest couple!” Garcia squeals. “At least we don’t have to hide it anymore.” I say. I then kiss Stephanie straight on the lips, and just like the first time we kissed, I feel butterflies in my stomach and see fireworks in my eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

THE LETTER

STEPHANIE’S POV:

Spencer and I are eating breakfast when I go outside to grab the mail. I pick it up and bring it over to the table. Most of it is junk mail and a few bills, but there’s one letter, no address or name on the envelope. I peel it open and pull out the piece of paper inside. I read the first line and raise an eyebrow. “I think this person may have accidentally written the wrong address.” I tell Spencer. He comes and reads the letter over my shoulder.

Dearest love,

We are meant to be together. I know we are. From the moment I saw you at the airport and our eyes met, I knew we were meant to be. You are perfect, beautiful in every way. I could never love anyone else. You will be mine one day, I promise you. I will make sure that we are never separated. You mean everything to me, and nothing, no one, can tear us apart. Our love is too strong. I can not wait to see you again. Maybe next time we can talk in person.

Love,

Lance

Spencer seems just as confused as I am. “I don’t know anyone named Lance.” I say. Spencer takes the letter and looks closer at the writing. “Hm. Odd. Probably a message for one of the other apartments.” Spencer mutters. He doesn’t look convinced. “What’re you thinking?” I ask. He has his profiler face on. He shrugs a little. “Nothing, it’s fine. Just weird.” Spencer says. I nod my head in agreement. It is rather strange.

SPENCER’S POV:

This letter is creepy. Whoever this Lance is, he’s obsessive over the object of his affection, as well as possessive. Something about this letter feels off. It’s probably nothing, but my gut tells me differently. Whatever is going on, I have to make sure it’s not about Stephanie.


	10. Chapter 10

OOPS

SPENCER’S POV:

I’m eating an early breakfast with Stephanie when my phone rings. It’s Hotch, telling me we have another case. “I have to go, Steph. I’ll call you once we’re on the jet, okay?” I tell her. She gives me a quick kiss and I run out the door. I hail a taxi and make my way to the office. Traffic is bad, so I’m almost late. I run into the conference room and grab my usual seat.

“Mornin’. Want a doughnut?” Morgan asks, holding the box out to me. “No thanks, Stephanie made banana bread for breakfast, so I already ate.” I tell him. “Lucky, I want banana bread.” Emily grumbles. Hotch comes in and we all take our seats. Garcia brings some pictures onto the screen. “So, we have an icky one. In Colorado, we have three victims, all female. The first victim is Marianne Brown, a kindergarten teacher at a local public school. She was found murdered in her home, stabbed six times.” I write down some notes.

“The second victim is Tanya Pryn, an art teacher at an afterschool program. She was found the same way as the first victim, six stab wounds. The third victim is Hanah Rutger, a swim instructor at the town pool. Again, six stab wounds. Bad stuff.” Garcia finishes. I take a look at all the victims. They all share similar looks. 

We head to the jet. Once we’re in the air, we start discussing. “So, all three victims worked with kids. Could the unsub be a victim of child abuse, maybe from a mentor?” JJ asks. “That’s likely. The victims are definitely substitutes for someone.” Morgan replies. “The six has to represent something, the question is what.” I mutter. We talk for a while longer, but there's not much more we can do until we get to the scene of the crime. 

I get up and walk to the back of the plane. I call Stephanie, and she picks up after the second ring. “Hey, Spence!” She says, her voice as bright and cheerful as ever. “Hi Steph. Sorry I had to run out this morning.” I apologize. “Don’t worry about it. So, what's the case?” she asks. I tell her what we know so far. “I’ve always wanted to go to Colorado. I heard the aspens are beautiful this time of year.” We chat for a while before Hotch tells me we're about to land. We say our goodbyes and I hang up. 

Once we land, we head straight to the police station. JJ and Rossi head to the crime scenes, Morgan and Emily go to inspect the bodies, while Hotch, Garcia, and I work on finding more information. We all reunite a few hours later to share what we’ve found.

“Nothing seemed out of place at the crime scenes. We questioned the neighbors, they all said the same thing, the victims were all kind, they were loved by the community, they were perfect neighbors. Nothing out of the ordinary.” JJ explains. “The stab wounds were consistent in all three victims, six stab wounds, likely done from above, suggesting that the unsub is a male, maybe 6’1.” Morgan adds. “Okay, so we know that the unsub is a male, he most likely suffered abuse at the hands of an authority figure.” Hotch muses.

“Garcia, can you dig through cases of child abuse at the hands of a teacher or instructor from the last thirty years?” I ask. “On it, my beautiful genius.” Garcia says. She types on her keyboard and a few minutes later, we hear a gasp. “What is it, Garcia?” Rossi questions. “I found a report from twenty seven years ago, a twelve year old boy, Ryan Adamson, was pushed out of a two story window by his teacher, Laura Ryanson. She claimed he was sitting too close to the edge and fell on his own, but he claims she pushed him off. He suffered three broken ribs and required surgery on his leg, leaving him with a permanent limp, ruining his career as a young award winning athlete. The matter was investigated, but Laura only got six weeks in jail before being cleared and returned to work. She happens to look a lot like our three victims.” Garcia finishes.

“Can you send us Ryan Adamson’s address?” Hotch asks. “Already done. Go catch him you wonderful people.” Garcia says, hanging up. We gear up and get into the car, speeding over to his house. When we arrive, there are already two police cars outside, officers waiting with guns drawn. We move to the back of the house, ready to break in.

“Ryan Adamson! FBI, come out with your hands up!” Hotch barks. No noise. Morgan kicks open the door and we rush inside, guns at the ready. We start to walk through the small house, but each room is empty. “He’s not here.” JJ sighs. Suddenly, Ryan appears from the kitchen, gun in hand. Everyone turns toward him, guns pointed straight at his chest.

“Ryan Adamson, put the gun down. No one needs to get hurt.” Emily shouts. “No! Don’t you understand, I had to protect the kids! I couldn’t let her hurt someone else. She already ruined my life, I had to save them.” Ryan yells, his hands shaking. “I know, you were helping those kids. Put the gun down and we can talk about this.” JJ says calmly. Ryan’s face falls, his arms dropping. We’re safe. But before I can react, the gun is up in the air, firing.

Time seems to move in slow motion. I feel a fiery pain in my left arm, spreading throughout my body. Then I’m falling, the world is spinning, everything’s blurry. My head hits the ground, hard. There’s shouting, loud noises. What’s happening? “Stay awake, prettyboy. C’mon, talk to me.” Morgan says, leaning over me. I groan in pain. The world is fading a bit. “Stephanie is gonna be pissed.” I mumble. Then everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

THE FIRST I LOVE YOU

STEPHANIE’S POV:

I’m about to finish editing another chapter when my phone starts to ring. I look to see who it is. It’s Garcia calling. I pick up, putting the phone to my ear. “Hey, Pen. What’s up?” I say. “Stephanie, something happened.” she tells me. I furrow my eyebrows, worry bubbling up in my chest. “What? Is Spencer okay? Please tell me he’s okay.” I rush out, my heart racing. “He’s fine, he’s okay. He got shot, but he’s okay. We’re on the jet now, heading home. He’s asleep now, but I just wanted to let you know.”

“What happened? Where did he get shot?” I almost yell. “The unsub got spooked and shot at him. It hit his arm, but luckily it deflected off his vest, so it didn’t injure him too badly. He just needed a few stitches.” she explains. I breathe a sigh of relief. He’s okay. He’s coming home. “How long until you guys land?” I ask. “Another hour or so. Morgan’s driving him home. We’ll see you soon, Steph.” Garcia finishes. I hang up and sit on the couch, counting down the minutes until he gets home.

When I finally hear a knock on the door, I swing it open. Morgan stands there next to Spencer, who has his arm wrapped in a white bandage. “Spence! I’m so glad you're okay!” I say, hugging him. He wraps his arms around me. I let go and pull away, inspecting his arm. “You are never leaving this apartment again.” I mutter, giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll leave you two love birds alone, I’ll see you soon, Reid.” Morgan says, leaving.

I pull Spencer inside and we sit on the couch. “When I got that call from Penelope, I was so scared! I thought I had lost you!” I tell him. He grabs my hand. “No matter how hard you try, you won’t get rid of me.” He jokes. I smile a little. I look at the clock again and notice that it’s already dinner time. “What do you want for dinner? You get to choose, considering you’re the one who just got shot.” I chuckle. 

He decides on indian, so we order in from a little restaurant a few blocks away. As we eat, he tells me about the case. He was seriously lucky. The bullet just grazed his arm, giving him a deep cut. After dinner, we cleaned up and sat on the couch to watch a movie. As I sit there with him, I realize something. I met this man a few months ago, and since I met him, I’ve been the happiest I’ve ever been. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I think I’m in love with him. Like really in love. “Spencer, can I tell you something?” I ask. He turns to me and nods. 

“Spencer, I was so scared you died today. I could have lost you, lost the chance to tell you.” I take a deep breath. “I love you. I love you so much.” I finish. Spencer smiles at me. “I love you too. I loved you from the moment I met you four months ago.” he tells me. I kiss him, emotions shared without words. 

We sit on the couch together for a while longer, curled close together. When the movie finishes, I look down and see Spencer fast asleep, head in my lap, his long legs bent at an awkward angle so he can fit on the couch. I sneak out from underneath him and he stretches out, laying as flat as he can.

I grab a blanket from my closet and lay it over him. “Goodnight, Spence.” I whisper, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Then I head to my room and change. I brush my teeth and climb into bed. I close my eyes and feel myself drift off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

NIGHTMARE

STEPHANIE’S POV:

I wake up to the sound of muffled screams. I sit straight up, throwing my covers off me. I run out into the living room and see Spencer thrashing on the couch, mumbling something I can’t quite hear. I run over to him and kneel down, resting my arms on the side of the couch. “Spencer. Wake up, honey.” I gently shake him, making sure to ease him out of the dream as gently as possible. 

Spencer’s eyes shoot open and he sits up, breathing hard. He looks around, his hair flying all over the place. “Hey. It was just a dream. You’re safe, you’re okay.” I whisper. His breathing starts to slow down a bit. He runs a hand through his hair, combing it back. He moves so he’s sitting on the couch and I sit next to him. I start to stroke his back, trying to calm him.

“I’m sorry, Steph. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He mumbles. “Don’t apologize. Nightmares happen to the best of us. Do you want to talk about it?” I ask. He hesitates. “It was about the Erin Grater case. I watched her die, again. Just like the first time, I couldn’t stop him.” He explains. “Spencer, Erin’s death was not your fault. I know it feels like it is, but you weren’t the one who killed her. You saved other innocent women. I promise you, it was not your fault.” I tell him. He grabs my hand, holding it tight.

I look at the clock on the wall, and it’s only two in the morning. “Do you think you can go back to sleep?” I question. “I don’t know if I can,” he replies. “C’mon. You’ll sleep with me tonight. I’ll read to you to help you get to sleep.” I tell him. I help him up and lead him to my room. He follows without complaint, too tired to argue. He climbs into the bed and I sit down next to him. I scramble under the covers and grab my book. I click on my reading light and begin to read.

Slowly, Spencer starts to drift back to sleep. His breathing evens out and his face relaxes. I turn off my light, close my book and put it back on the nightstand. I lay down and pull the covers over me. I close my eyes, sleep overtaking me. 

*****

When I wake up, Spencer is curled around me, holding me against his chest. He’s still fast asleep. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it’s only seven. I slowly untangle myself from Spencer and climb out of bed. I run to the restroom and brush my teeth and hair, putting my hair into the normal braid.

I walk into the kitchen and begin to bake. I find that baking relaxes me and relaxes others. Fresh baked goods bring a sense of calm to any situation. When I’m baking, my mind is under control, focused on the task at hand. My thoughts are at bay, I’m given temporary peace. But even as I’m baking the muffins, the same ones I made him when we met almost four months ago, I can’t stop my brain from worrying about Spencer. Last night, the fear was overtaking him, the nightmare so vivid, so real, so painful. I wish I could protect him from his dreams.

The muffins are just coming out of the oven when Spencer walks into the kitchen, already dressed. I give him a quick smile and he helps me set the table. We sit down and begin to eat. “Thank you. For helping me last night.” Spencer says. “Of course.” I pause. “How long have you been having these nightmares for?” I ask. “A couple weeks.” My eyebrows raise in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I question. “I didn’t want to burden you. It’s my own problem, I need to deal with it.” He explains.

“Spencer, nothing you can do will ever burden me. You don’t need to deal with your problems alone. I’m with you through thick and thin, Spencer Reid.” I tell him. He smiles at me. “I love you, Stephanie. So much.” He says quietly. “I love you too.” I reply. I hope he never forgets that.


	13. Chapter 13

FLOWERS

SPENCER’S POV:

I’m trying to work when I get a text from Stephanie. I pull out my phone to look at it.

STEPHANIE: The flowers you sent are amazing! 

I frown in confusion. I never sent her any flowers. 

SPENCER: I never sent you any flowers.   
STEPHANIE: You didn’t?

SPENCER: No

STEPHANIE: Must have been delivered to the wrong address. Well, still pretty

SPENCER: Is there a note?

STEPHANIE: Yeah, hold on 

STEPHANIE: Huh. It’s from the Lance guy again he must still have the wrong address. It’s another romantic note, all about how much he loves his SO

SPENCER: Is your front door locked?

STEPHANIE: Yes, is everything okay?

SPENCER: Yeah. I’ll be home soon. Love you

STEPHANIE: Love you too :)

Something seems off. Two notes, both from the same man, both obsessive and possessive. It’s unusual. I get up and walk to Garcia’s office. When I walk inside, she greets me as warmly as usual. “What’s up, my spectacular little genius?” she asks. “Can I ask you a favor?” Garcia nods. “Of course. What do you need?” I tell her about the notes and the flowers. “I know it sounds crazy, but I think someone might be stalking Stephanie.” I explain. Garcia’s face is serious.

“I’m going to check the video surveillance footage, see what I can find. It’s definitely suspicious.” Garcia admits. She clacks away on her computer until she pulls up the footage. We skim through it, waiting for someone to appear. It’s not until the mailman comes that I see something suspicious. A man in a grey hoodie with a tiger on it walks to her apartment door. He drops a white envelope in the mail slot and hurriedly walks away. Garcia rewinds the tape.

“Can you zoom in on his face?” I ask. Garcia nods and zooms in. I can’t make out any facial details since his hood is covering most of his face. Worry is roiling in my stomach. “I’m not the only one who thinks that’s weird, right?” Garcia says. “I need to tell Hotch. Send the footage to him please.” I tell her. She nods yes. I run out of the room and straight to Hotch’s office.

“Hello, Reid. How can I help?” Hotch asks, looking down at his paperwork. “Someone is stalking Stephanie.” I blurt out. Hotch looks up at this, brow furrowed. “How do you know?” he asks. “Someone sent an unaddressed love letter to her, and then today someone sent her flowers and another love letter. I asked Garcia to check the security footage, and a strange guy, presumably named Lance, has been leaving her these letters. He’s obsessive and possessive, and he is clearly delusional, assuming that Stephanie is also in love with him.” I explain.

“Do you have any physical details we can work off of?” Hotch questions. I shake my head. “His face was covered by his hoodie. All we know so far is that he has a grey tiger hoodie and his name could be Lance.” I say. “I’ll get the team on it. For now, head home to stay with Stephanie. We don’t want any risks.” Hotch tells me. I agree and grab my stuff, heading home as fast as I can.


	14. Chapter 14

FIRST SIGHTING

STEPHANIE’S POV:

I need to go to the store. I text Spencer to let him know where I’m at and start the walk over. The store is only a few blocks away, which is nice. When I arrive, the store is crowded. I chose the worst time to come. Just my luck. I grab a basket and start my walk through the aisles. I’m in the produce aisle when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look behind me and see a man in a grey hoodie. The hoodie has a tiger on it. Usually I would compliment the fashion choice, but right now I just feel uneasy. I look away and try to shake off the strange feeling I have. I’m probably just being paranoid. 

I move to the next aisle over and the man follows me. I move another aisle over and he’s still behind me. Now I’m getting a little freaked out. I decide to end my shopping with what I have and head to the cash register. The sooner I get out of here and away from him, the better. I check out, pay, and rush out the door as soon as I can.

I basically run home, checking behind me ever so often. I don’t see the man again. I finally reach my apartment and walk inside, taking a deep breath. It was probably nothing, most likely he just needed the same stuff as me. Still, it was a little creepy. Spencer is sitting on the couch, and when I come in, he races over to me. “You’re home early.” I joke. He gestures for me to sit down. He seems nervous.

“What’s going on?” I ask. “Listen. Something felt off about the notes and flowers you received. I asked Garcia to check security footage, and there’s been a man leaving the notes. I think you might be getting stalked. It’s unlikely, but I don’t want to take any chances.” He explains. My face pales. “This is some sort of joke, right?” Spencer shakes his head. “It was just two notes. It was probably just a wrong address.” I argue. “The notes fit the typical obsessive patterns of a stalker, wording and all. I hope I’m wrong, but I’m staying here just to be safe. The team is looking into it. Have you noticed anything unusual lately?” He asks.

“Actually, yeah. I was at the store today and I swear, this guy was following me around. It was creepy.” I say honestly. “What did he look like?” He asks. “I don’t know, just an average guy. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a tiger on it though. It was a nice sweatshirt.” Spencer’s brow furrows. “Did you see his face at all?” I shake my head no. “Why do you ask?” I question. “The man who’s been leaving the notes has the same sweatshirt.” He tells me. “You mean my stalker was following me around the store, and I was only a few feet away from him?” I squeak out.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” he says. He holds me close, and I feel safe in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

HE’S HERE

STEPHANIE’S POV:

It's been two days since I last saw the man in the tiger sweatshirt. Spencer has stayed here with me the whole time, taking time off work. The team hasn’t found anything on the stalker yet, but we’re hoping they’ll dig up something soon.

Right now, we’re just chilling on the couch, reading. “You feeling up for an episode of Dr. Who?” I ask. Spencer says yes and heads to the kitchen to make some popcorn. I hear a noise outside. I look out the window and I almost scream. The man in the tiger sweatshirt is here, staring right at me. “Spencer!” I shout, panic evident in my voice. Spencer comes running in, his hand on his gun holster. “The window. He’s here.” I whisper. Spencer rushes to the couch and peeks out the window. His eyes widen. He closes the drapes and ushers me away from the window. “Go to the bedroom, there are no windows. Stay there.” He says. I walk into the bedroom and I hear him call Morgan.

Spencer joins me in the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He sits on the bed next to me. “You okay?” he asks. “Not really. Why is he here?” I question. “I don’t know. I called Morgan, he’s coming over here. We just have to sit tight until he gets here.” Spencer tells me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I lean into him. “Maybe it’s just a coincidence.” I say. “Doubtful. An estimated 12.1 million U.S. women and 3.7 million U.S. men are stalked at some time in their life; and 6 million women and 1.4 million men are stalked annually in the United States.” Spencer explains. 

We sit in silence in the bedroom, his arms around me, protecting me from whatever might come. His gun sits on the bed next to us, just in case someone gets in. I hear a knock on the door and Spencer stands up, his gun at his side. “Reid, it’s Morgan.” I calm down. It’s just Derek. Spencer unlocks the door, checks the room, and then walks over to the door. He unlocks it and Derek walks in. I cautiously exit the bedroom and join them in the living room. 

“I checked the building. He’s gone. Are you guys okay?” he asks. “Yeah, just a little spooked.” I reply. “Hotch says to take the next few days off of work, stay with Stephanie. Do you guys want me to stay here for the night?” Spencer shakes his head. “No, go home and get some rest. We’ll be fine. I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?” Spencer says. Derek nods. “Stay safe you two. Call if you need anything.” He tells us. 

Derek leaves, so Spencer and I retreat back to the bedroom. He locks the door again and I lay down on the bed. “Do you think he’ll come back?” I ask. “I don’t know.” Spencer sighs. “But no matter what, I’ll do everything in my power to protect you.”


	16. Chapter 16

I WILL PROTECT HER

SPENCER’S POV:

Stephanie is fast asleep in my arms, curled into me. I’m holding her close, trying my best to shield her from the rest of the world. I can’t sleep. My thoughts are running rampant. Who is the man in the tiger sweatshirt? Why is he after Stephanie? What if he becomes violent? I’m worried.

I can’t let her get hurt. I never thought I would find love after Maeve. I thought life was over for me when she died. But I got back up. I grieved, I healed, I moved on. I chose to live, to move forward, not to stay in the past. Then I met Stephanie. We clicked from the moment we met. She brought light into my life.

Stephanie means the world to me. She’s my other half. She’s my soulmate, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don’t even know how to explain what I feel when I think about her. I know every word in the dictionary, but none of them can describe it. My heart feels like it could explode with love, my chest fills with fire. It’s the best feeling in the world. 

I would do anything for Stephanie. Anything. I would die for her, kill for her, destroy the world for her. She is my reason to get up in the morning. I love her with every fiber of my being, every inch of my body. She's everything to me, and I will do anything and everything to protect her.


	17. Chapter 17

INSIDE

STEPHANIE’S POV:

Two days. No sightings of the man in the tiger sweatshirt. Spencer still won’t let me go anywhere alone, and he’s been taking time off, making sure someone is with me at all times. We’ve been going back and forth between our apartments, switching every now and then for a change of scenery.

Currently, we’re in Spencer’s apartment, watching some sort of action movie. The volume is super loud, it’s probably annoying the neighbors. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna use the restroom.” I tell him. I stand up and head to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. When I finish, I walk back to the living room and see Spencer laying on the floor, gun on the ground next to him. I don’t think, I just run over.

I kneel down next to him, fear coursing through my veins. He has a thin trickle of blood running down the side of his face. “Spencer, Spencer, wake up. Please wake up.” I mumble. I see the faint rise and fall of his chest. He’s alive, but he’s unconscious. “Well, hello there.” A deep voice says. I whirl around and see the man in the tiger sweatshirt standing right there, looming over us.

I scramble back, and I go to reach for the gun, but before I can get far, he hits me over the head with something heavy and the world goes black.

SPENCER’S POV:

It all happened so fast. I was sitting on the couch, then the door was flying open and the man in the tiger sweatshirt was running in. I grabbed my gun, but he punched me in the stomach. I lost my balance, and he took that opportunity to whack me with something. I fell to the ground. I tried to shout to Stephanie, warn her that he was here, but I couldn’t get my words to work. Everything was blurry, fading. Then I’m out, the world turning to black.


	18. Chapter 18

THE FIRST DAY

TW: Violence 

SPENCER’S POV:

My eyes are so heavy. It takes me a few blinks to get them fully open. My head is pounding. What happened? I rub my eyes, the blurriens clearing away. I’m on the floor. The cement is cold underneath me. I’m in a small room, no windows, a small bucket, and two pairs of chains hanging from the ceiling. A video camera sits in the corner near the door, light blinking, showing that it is recording. I look next to me and see Stephanie laying on the ground, a foot or so away from me. This makes me wake up. Everything comes rushing back. The stalker broke in, knocked me out. I reach for my gun, but there’s nothing there. This is not good. “Stephanie. Stephanie, wake up.” her eyes gently flutter open and she looks over at me. Her eyes widen as she takes in the small cement room around us. 

“Spencer, where are we?” she asks slowly. “I don’t know.” I tell her honestly. She scootches closer to me and I wrap an arm around her. Whatever’s coming, I need to protect her. I’m still trying to figure out why I’m here. Why would the unsub take both of us? That’s more risk, more work, especially if he’s only after one of us. I’m startled from my thoughts when I feel Stephanie shaking. She must be terrified. 

“We’re going to be okay. The team is probably already looking for us. I won’t let anything happen to you.” I reassure her. She sends me a small smile. I’m about to say something when I hear the locks on the door open. I help her up. “Get behind me. Now.” Stephanie shoots me a worried look but shields herself behind me. The door creaks open. The man in the tiger sweatshirt comes in, a black mask over his face, hood pulled down. He has a gun in his hand, pointed down at the ground. He walks over to us, cockiness clear in every step. “Hello, Stephanie.” he says, his voice deep. I stay silent. Anything I say could just infuriate him. “You don’t recognize me?” He tuts. He pulls off his mask. “It’s me, Lance.” He says, a sick smile appearing on his face.

Stephanie’s eyes go wide as she realizes who he is. “Good, you know who I am. I was worried you forgot about me.” He says. “I had to figure out a way to get to you. I have to make sure we’re together, and that nothing gets in our way. We can be together, forever.” He explains.

“Lance, you don’t need to do this. We can figure this out, let’s just talk.” I say slowly, trying to keep my voice even. One wrong move could set him off. He’s unstable. “I don’t think you're in any position to try and bargain with me, Spencer. You know, I watched you both for a while. You were the one that kept us apart, and for that, you have to be punished.” His voice is angry, his face full of fury, a stark switch from the calm facade he had before.

“It’s me you want. Please, Just let Stephanie go. She’s innocent, she doesn’t need to get involved.” I try to reason with him. If I can get Stephanie to safety, everything will be okay. Lance’s face changes from angry to calm again. For a moment, I have hope that he will free her. “No. She needs to stay here with me. She’ll realize she loves me, it just takes time.” Lane says. “I’ll make her realize. And I’ll make sure that you stay out of the way. But you have to be punished for keeping us apart. And that will start right now.” 


	19. Chapter 19

ATTACKED

TW: Violence 

STEPHANIE’S POV:   
Lance walks up to us. He uses his gun to gesture that Spencer should move away. Spencer stands his ground. “Move.” Lance hisses. Spencer doesn’t move. Lance uses the butt of the gun to hit Spencer. He falls to the ground with a grunt. I let out a short scream. Spencer stands up, a bruise already forming on his cheek. “Other side of the room.” Lance orders, the gun still pointed at me. Spencer moves, anger and fear written on his face.

Lance roughly grabs my chin, forcing me to look up at him. “Get your hands off of her!” Spencer yells. Lance ignores him. “You're even more beautiful up close. I can’t wait to have some  _ fun  _ with you.” He says. My blood runs cold. I can feel my heart beating, thumping in my ears. “If you touch a hair on her head, I swear to-” Spencer shouts, but Lance cuts him off. “I believe I’m the one with the gun, not you, so I would advise you to SHUT THE HELL UP.” he yells.

I shrink back from him, pushing myself against the cement wall. “Spencer. Walk over to the chains.” Lance says. Spencer doesn’t move, so Lance pushes the gun against my head. Spencer moves. Lance looks at me and hands me a key. “Tie him up.” He orders. I walk over, shaking. “I’m so sorry, Spencer.” I whisper as I restrain him. “It’s okay. We’re going to be fine.” He replies. I wish I could believe him. Lance pulls me away from Spencer, out of his reach. His eyes roam over me. 

He ties the chains around my wrists, keeping me from moving. “I’m sorry I have to do this, but it’s for your own safety.” he mumbles. I pull at the chains but to no avail. Lance walks over to Spencer and stares him down. Then his fist is flying towards Spencer’s face.

When Spencer falls to the floor, my heart stops in my chest. Lance buries his foot in his stomach and he cries out. “No! Stop! Please!” I beg, pulling against my chains, the manacles cutting into my wrists. He ignores me. He kicks him again and he grunts. His face is contorted in pain. No. This can’t be happening.

Lance grabs Spencer by the back of his shirt and pulls him up. He punches his jaw, his head snapping back. “Please! Take me, hurt me, leave him alone!” I plead, my wrists cut from pulling at my chains. He doesn’t stop. He keeps hitting him, punching him, kicking him. Every time he cries out, my heart breaks more. My voice is raw from screaming at him to stop. I have tears running down my face. Seeing the man I love lying there, bleeding and so pale he looks dead, I feel broken. 

Lance grabs Spencer by his arms and half drags half carries him closer to me. The chains just allow us to touch. He tosses him at me like a piece of trash, his body limp. I catch him and gently lower him to the ground, laying his head in my lap. His head lolls to the side. I hug him close to me, bruises already forming on his face. He has blood running down her cheek from a cut. His shirt and jeans are stained with blood, soaking into the fabric. I would think he was dead if I didn’t see the faint rise and fall of his chest. 

“You don’t have to do this. Please. I’ll stay with you, just let him go. I’m begging you.” I cry out. Lance shakes his head. “He has to be punished. You’ll come to understand.” he leaves without another word. Spencer starts to stir. “Hey. Hey, I’m right here.” I murmur.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. He tries to sit up but falls, groaning in pain. I catch him and lift him up a bit, so his head is leaning against my chest. “I’m so sorry Spencer. This is all my fault. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me. I’m so, so sorry.” I sob, another tear falling down my face. He lifts her hand and wipes the tear away.

“It’s not your fault, Steph.” He chokes out. “Yes, it is! If we had never met, you would be safe!” I shout. “Stephanie, no matter what happens, I will forever be glad that we met. If I had never met you, my life would be empty. I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” He tells me. I hold him close. I wish I could stop this.


	20. Chapter 20

THREATS

TW: Violence, sexual innuendos

STEPHANIE’S POV:

I wake up in Spencer’s arms. He’s curled around me, trying to shield me from harm even while he’s asleep. I sit up, letting out a quiet groan. The concrete is not comfortable to sleep on. I feel Spencer start to shuffle. He sits up and gives me a small smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. My hand drifts to his cheek, gently tracing the cut there. He flinches and I pull away.

“How long has it been?” I ask him. He bites his lip and thinks for a moment. “At least eighteen hours, maybe twenty.” He tells me. “We’re not getting out of here, are we?” I choke out. “No. We will get out, I promise.” Spencer tells me, grabbing my hand. I lean into him, my head on his chest as he holds me. We sit like that for a long time. At least, it feels like a long time. I can’t tell if it’s day or night in this room, if it’s been minutes or hours.

Eventually the door opens. Lance comes in. He’s wearing the same sweatshirt. The tiger no longer seems cute. It seems menacing, teeth bared, ready to kill me. In his hands, he has a glass of water. My throat aches. I’m thirsty as hell. He gives me a smile. “I bet you're thirsty, right?” he asks. I don’t give him a reaction. I won’t give him what he wants. 

“I don’t want it.” I tell him. “You need to stay hydrated, love.” he says. I keep my mouth closed. His face grows angry. He grabs my jaw, forcing my mouth open. He starts pouring the water in, forcing it down my throat. I choke, the water spilling down my chin. When he stops, I start coughing, my throat burning. Spencer scrambles over to me and supports me while I cough. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Lance chuckles. Spencer glares at him, fire in his eyes. He would speak up and defend me, but not if it meant me getting hurt.

“I brought you some food as well. It would be in your best interest to eat it. It’s all you’ll get for the next day or so.” Lance says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two apples. He tosses them at us. He turns around and leaves, locking the door behind him. I grab an apple and take a bite. I finish it in seconds. It barely soothes the hunger in my stomach. 

Spencer tries to hand me his apple, but I refuse. He attempts to argue with me, but eventually he caves in and eats his food, hunger getting the better of him. I put my head in Spencer’s lap, and he starts to gently stroke my hair. “I’m scared.” I blurt out. “I know. But I’m here, and I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe.” Spencer tells me. 

We sit like that for God knows how long, relishing the momentary safety. But nothing good can last forever. The door opens again. We both stand, backs against the wall. Lance strolls over to us. He pulls me away from Spencer, pushing me up against the wall, just out of Spencer’s reach. Lance smirks and puts a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. “You're so beautiful.” he murmurs. I glance over at Spencer. His breath is fast, eyes angry. 

Lance leans down, his breath tickling my ear. “I can’t wait to make you mine.” He whispers. I stiffen. His lips start to kiss my neck. I feel sick. “Don’t you dare touch her!” Spencer shouts, pulling at his chains. “You can’t stop us from being together now, Spencer. We’re meant to be, and she’ll realize that. For now though, we still have to punish you for keeping us apart.” Lance says, a twisted grin appearing on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

WATER

TW: Violence 

STEPHANIE’S POV:

No. Not again. “Please. You can do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone. I’m begging you.” I plead, desperation in my voice. Lance shakes his head. “We can’t, love. We have to punish him for keeping us apart.” Lance says softly. Fear rushes through my veins.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere while I’m gone.” Lance gives a cruel chuckle. He leaves the room. I rush over to Spencer. I pull him into a hug. “I love you, so much.” I whisper. I don’t know what’s coming, what he will have to endure. There is so much more I want to say, but there isn’t time. He grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss, tears in his eyes. “I love you too.” He says, eyes locked onto mine. The moment ends too quickly.

The door opens again. We pull away. Lance is holding a bucket of water. He lays it on the ground and shuts the door behind him, making sure the locks are secure. He stalks over to us. He grabs Spencer’s hair, pulling him farther away from me. He lets out a yelp, falling to the floor. I reach out to grab him, but the chains keep me from getting to her. Lance drags him to the bucket in the middle of the floor. He forces him to get on her knees. 

“I had so much fun coming up with this next game. I think you’ll enjoy it as much as I do.” Lance says, his lips curving into a smile. My stomach flips. Lance grabs Spencer’s neck and pushes his head into the water, submerging his face. He struggles, but the bonds around his wrists keep him in place. “He can’t breathe, let him come up!” I scream. He ignores me. Spencer’s body starts to go limp. Lance pulls him back up. He takes a giant gasp of air, but doesn’t get time to breathe out. He pushes him under again.

It continues. I pull against the chains, a vain attempt to break free. The metal holds firm, never bending. Lance enjoys this, a smile on his face. Five times it happens. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Never stopping. It’s too much. My voice is hoarse from begging, hoping that he will have mercy and let him be. 

Spencer stops struggling. He breathes in, gets pushed back under, gets pulled up, breathes in, and the cycle continues. I watch him get closer and closer to death each time. I can see the life fading from his eyes. I’m sobbing, pleading with him, but Lance doesn’t stop. 

30 minutes pass. An hour. It finally ends. He pulls him over to me, dropping Spencer to the ground in front of me. He’s barely conscious. Lance looks at me. “You’ll understand soon, my love. I have to get rid of Spencer first.” The hatred in his words is clear, emanating from every letter. He’s going to kill Spencer, all to get to me.


	22. Chapter 22

HEART BEAT

STEPHANIE’S POV:

Once Lance is gone, all my attention returns to Spencer. I reach towards him, laying a hand on his back. “Shh, you’re alright, I got you. It’s Stephanie. I’m here.” I murmur. He calms down. 

I gently pull him close to me, holding him against my body. He’s shivering, his soaked clothing sticking to his skin. His fist grabs my shirt, holding himself against me. I cradle him, slowly rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort him. “You’re here. I got you. You’re okay.” I whisper.

This is my fault. It’s my fault Spencer is laying her in my arms, splintered into a million pieces. I should be fighting for him, but I’m too weak. I can’t protect him. Lance is going to hurt him, over and over, just to get to me. He’s going to damage him, scar him. And there’s nothing I can do.

I hold Spencer until he falls asleep, escaping the hell we are in. I fall asleep holding him, his heart beat against my chest.


	23. Chapter 23

TIME

STEPHANIE’S POV:

We’re awakened by the sound of the door opening. Spencer sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pushes me behind him, even though he’s the one in danger, not me. Lance comes in, and when he sees Spencer close to me, he frowns. “You shouldn’t be near her. She’s mine.” he hisses. Spencer doesn’t move, his eyes narrowed. “Move, Spencer. Or I will make you move.” Lance orders. Spencer refuses. “Spencer, please. I don’t want you getting hurt again.” I whisper. 

Spencer bites his lip and shoots me a sad look. He moves away. I sigh in relief. He’s been hurt enough, and he shouldn’t get injured more for protecting me. Lance comes over and kneels down next to me. “Today’s the day.” He tells me. I don’t reply. “We can get rid of him, once and for all. No one can keep us apart ever again.” He murmurs. He presses a kiss to my lips and I shrink back, but the wall stops me from escaping. 

“Get away from her!” Spencer yells, pulling at his chains. Lance pulls away and I fight the urge to wipe my lips. “See, this is why we have to get rid of him. He wants to keep us apart, keep you all for himself. Don’t you understand, he’s bad for you. I’m the one you're supposed to be with.” Lance murmurs, his hand cupping my cheek.

“Please. Don’t hurt him. I’ll stay with you, just let him go.” I say. Lance shakes his head. “We can’t risk him coming back to steal you. No, he has to be gone for good.” Lance tells me. He moves away, heading towards Spencer. “Please, I’ll do anything, just leave him be!” I beg. Lance ignores me. He grabs Spencer’s hair and pulls his head back, forcing him onto his knees. 

“You can’t keep us apart anymore.” Lance says, pulling out his gun. He cocks it and points it at Spencer’s head. “No, you don’t have to do this!” I shout, tears rushing down my face. My wrists are raw from pulling at the chains. I know I can’t break free from them, but I have to try. I can’t just sit by and watch Lance murder Spencer.

Spencer turns his head to look at me. “I love you, Stephanie.” he says. He turns to face Lance. He closes his eyes, accepting his fate. I’m screaming, pleading, shouting for Lance to stop. Lance levels the gun. His finger is on the trigger.

BANG.


	24. Chapter 24

TW: Violence, death

END

The gunshot echoes in the small cement room. Blood on the walls.

Lance falls to the ground, a hole in his head, eyes wide open.

The team runs into the room, guns drawn.

JJ comes over and breaks me out of the chains.

Hotch unchains Spencer.

I run over to him.

He pulls me into a hug.

“Are you two okay?” Emily asks, checking us over for any serious injuries. “We’re fine. You came just in time.” Spencer says. I’m sobbing into Spencer’s chest. He holds me close, arms keeping me safe. “We’re safe. I have you.” he murmurs. “I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill you. I can’t lose you. I can’t.” I cry. “I’m alive. I’m not going to leave you.” Spencer reminds me. He gives me a soft kiss. He wipes the tears from my eyes. 

We walk out the door, out of the house. We stand outside, then sunlight on our faces, for the first time in almost thirty six hours. Penelope comes rushing over. She pulls us both into a hug. “I’m so glad you two are alright. I was worried sick.” she says. When she pulls away, Spencer asks “How did you find us?” Penelope smiles. “I’m the best of the best. I analyzed the writing and matched it to other notes we have in the database. I compared the notes and the victims, and we pinned him. We traced him all the way here.” Penelope explains. 

The rest of the team starts to come over, checking in on us. I stand there with Spencer, hand in hand. We’re alive. We’re okay. We’re free. I turn to Spencer. “Let’s not ever do that again.” I joke. Spencer chuckles. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Spencer adds. 

****

The next month is tedious. Hotch orders Spencer to take a week or two off to heal, so we spend the weeks watching Dr. Who and trying to get life back to normal. It’s not easy. But together, we’ll survive. I’m currently sitting with Spencer on the couch, watching another episode of Dr. Who. We’ve already seen it, but it doesn’t matter.

“Y’know, if I hadn’t had trouble with those boxes that night, we might have never met.” I muse. “I think we still would have met. Soulmates can’t avoid each other forever.” Spencer jokes. “I have the best next door neighbor.” I chuckle. I give him a soft kiss, and for a moment, everything in the world seems right again.


	25. Thank You!

I would like to give a huge thanks to my two beta readers from tumblr, @creativeautistic and @thestrawberrygirl. They are truly amazing! 

Thank you so much for reading this. Please leave feedback, I love hearing from you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is kind of rushed and I'm sorry, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! If you want to see more of my Criminal Minds stuff, I'm on tumblr @chaoticgremlinwholikescheese


End file.
